


are you the kind to keep me warm?

by nuestinsync



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, M/M, Not Beta Read, pairing to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuestinsync/pseuds/nuestinsync
Summary: two boys and a treehouse.song: junggigoplayed: yuta vlive 200626
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 14





	are you the kind to keep me warm?

"Please come down. I have cookies?"

At that, Yuta's head slowly peeked out.

"Chocolate chip?" he called.

"Yeah, chocolate chi~p".

"You promise, you're not lying?"

"I promise. Now get down here before I finish them all!"

Yuta sprang to his feet, gangly adolescent limbs in a rush to climb down from his beloved treehouse. It was a wonder he still fit in his five-year old self's sanctuary of summers but ten years later, it was ever his preferred retreat.

His best friend sighed quietly in relief. Once Yuta decides the outside world is too much, his heart too fragile or his mind too easily overwhelmed, he could spend days on end in his cosy treehouse. It was still summer vacation and his parents had no way of coaxing him out and no pressing reason so far. Enter Mark. 

He leaned forward to help his friend down the last spaced-out rung from the ground.

"I know you love that place, Yu... but don't ruin a good thing. Otherwise, I'll never see you."

At that, Yuta resumed his customary pout.

"Hey, you already made me leave. Gimme the cookies."

His patient companion couldn't help but guffaw at Yuta's would-be cute pouting, only marred by the unidentifiable sauce at the corners of his mouth. He was a little rumpled from his treehouse slumming. A mess, Mark might say, if he didn't want to be harshly shoved in the next second.

"They're inside. Let's go," he replied instead.

Yuta had quietened down by now. Glumly, he only said, "'s long as my parents don't ask why I was up there three days straight."

Mark shook his head sympathetically and grabbed his shoulder lightly.

"They won't. Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> i can think of one more chapter but i'm not sure on this relatively new ship ^^!
> 
> if you would like to support me i am a 2020 graduate 😜  
> https://ko-fi.com/nuestinsync


End file.
